The Unbreakable Bond
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Soda and Darry had chased after Pony that fateful night? Well, here's my version! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unbreakable Bond**

**Ever wondered what would have happened if Soda and Darry had chased after Pony that fateful night? Well, here's my version!**

**Darry's POV **

Oh my God. Oh my God. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening…

I had just slapped my baby brother in the face. I HIT MY BABY.

What kind of big brother was I? I had just driven my baby brother from home by physically hurting him.

Pony ran out the door. I called after him, but paused in the doorway. Should I chase him?

Suddenly, I turned around to look at Soda. And, probably for the first time ever, he looked like he wanted to MURDER me.

"DARREL SHAYNNE CURTIS!" Soda screamed, "How COULD you? You SLAPPED MY BABY!" Damn, Soda practically was breathing fire. I know he and Pony are close, but I never realized just how much… "I-i-I didn't mean to-o" I said shakily. Soda snarled, "Isn't that JUST what you yelled at PONY for saying?"

I swear Soda was two seconds from hitting me. Suddenly, though, he stopped.

"We have to go", he said hoarsely. "What is it?" I asked cautiously. "Pony needs me. I just know it."

He ran out the door, and I mechanically followed.

**Soda's POV**

I was running like the wind. I doubt that even Pony could have out run me. Pony… Oh, my poor baby. He must REALLY believe Darry hates him now…

But from the look of haunted regret in his eyes, I could tell that Dar loved Pony as much as I did. That didn't necessarily mean I forgave him, but I would when we found Pony.

I gulped as we ran around the corner from the park, which is the general direction Pony was running in. I had a very bad feeling that Pony was in danger. I just wanted to find him safe and sound. I wanted to hug him and tell him I love him, and, most of all, I wanted him and Darry to make up.

Darry and I ran through the park. "Pony, where are you?" I called out anxiously. Damn that kid's ability to run like a hare.

We ran up a hill, and looked down at where an old fountain was. Darry and I gasped at what we saw.

There were five Socs surrounding Johnny and Ponyboy. When Pony spit at one of them, which I was proud of him for doing, three grabbed him from behind while the other two grabbed Johnny. They began beating the crap out of him.

Pony, on the other hand, was being drug into the fountain. They tossed him in and held him down. I watched in horror as my baby struggled to break free, but the Socs held his head under the water. THEY WERE DROWNING HIM!

I had seen enough, and by the white hot fury in his eyes, so had Darry.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I shrieked as I dashed to grab one of the Socs holding Pony down. Darry came around the other side and nabbed the second one. Darry was repeatedly punching his Soc in the face, while I drop kicked mine and stepped on his chest, causing him to gasp for breath.

Unfortunately, the two Socs had let go of Johnny and came over, knocking me and Darry out of the way to get to Pony, whose head was still being held underwater by the Soc I know recognized as a kid from my school named Bob.

Darry flew at them in a rage, lifting two of them into the air and tossing them into a tree about ten feet away. Bob turned and panicked.

"You can take your hands off our baby brother right now" I said coldly.

"Or we'll MAKE you." Darry finished, cracking his knuckles.

Bob looked between the two of us, then at his unconscious buddies. He finally dropped Pony and ran.

I watched as he ran past Johnny, who was shaking as he stood up. "Soda… Darry…" he muttered uncertainly, but then looked past me and screamed, "PONYBOY!"

Dar and I swiveled around to see that our baby's haed and chest were still in the water, and his legs were dangling from the side of the fountain. AND HE WASN'T MOVING.

**Cliffhanger! So, yeah, review and rate if you think I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Soda's POV**

I shrieked as I ran to my unconscious baby. I carefully lifted Pony's head out of the water with one arm, and supported his legs with the other. As I placed him on the ground next to the fountain, tears started rolling down my face. _No, please, not Pony… We had only lost mom and dad… I couldn't lose my baby brother, too…_

Darry and Johnny stood on either side of me as I began to press down on Pony's chest to get the water out of him. "Baby, please. Wake up, Pony." I begged as I checked his pulse. Pony was breathing!

We all watched tensely as Pony coughed up water and opened his eyes. "So... da…" he croaked weakly. "I'm here, honey." I gently lifted his head and placed it in my lap. I stroked his hair. "It's okay, I got you, Pony. Those damn Socs can't hurt you no more." _If I EVER saw them again…_, I thought as I watched my weary brother look around at where he was and who he was with.

Ponyboy's eyes bulged as he looked behind me, and just as I turned around to attack whatever was scaring him, I saw that Darry was hesitating next to me. Oh, right… Darry hit Pony, so he's probably scared of our big brother.

The thing was Dar didn't look scary just then. He looked helpless and near tears.

"Ponyboy", he said hoarsely. Suddenly, Pony jumped out my arms and fell into Darry's. Pony burst into tears and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Darry, I'm so sorry." Darry started to sob, too. "No, I'm sorry, Pony. I thought we'd lose you…" Tears streamed down my brothers' faces as Johnny and I shared a smile.

Suddenly, as Pony held Darry, he asked quietly, "Do you think those Socs will come back for Johnny and me?" Dar and I glanced at each other. WOULD they try to get back at them? Would those jackasses jump Pony and Johnny, to finish what they started?

_NO_, I thought angrily. _I will NOT lose Ponyboy_. No Soc was gonna get my buddies while I was around.

Darry sighed, "Honestly, little buddy, I don't know. But we have to be ready." He turned to Johnny, "You're sleeping at our place tonight, okay, Johnny?" Johnny nodded, "Thanks, Darry."

I placed an arm around Pony and Johnny as the four of us walked home.

**Pony's POV**

As Soda and I climbed into bed that night, I couldn't stop shaking. Because I almost DIED tonight. If my big brothers hadn't come, those Socs would have drowned me.

I shivered. Soda noticed and looked at me anxiously.

"Honey, you okay? You feel sick?" He placed a hand on my forehead as I shook my head. I looked down and mumbled, "I'm okay, Soda. I just am a bit spooked, that's all."

Soda growled, "Pony, look at me." I looked up at my brother and saw the rage in his eyes. "No Soc is gonna hurt you. Me and Darry and the gang are gonna do whatever it takes to protect you and Johnnycakes. I will NOT let them take my baby brother away from me."

I nodded my head with wide eyes. I mean, Sodapop is NEVER angry. He's a carefree, go-lucky kid, and he is the most understanding guy on the planet. But right now, my brother looked like a mother bear whose babies are being attacked by hunters. He was actually kinda scary.

"Thanks, Soda." I whispered as I lay down on my pillow. Soda threw an arm around me and smirked, "Anytime, Pony. Night, little brother."

I attempted a smile and murmured, "Good-night, big brother." The last thing I thought of was how strange it was that Darry hadn't yelled at me for running away...

**Darry's POV**

I sat in bed, my hands in my head, the day's events going through my head. My Ponyboy had almost been KILLED. My baby brother, who never hurt anyone, was nearly drowned by a bunch of Socs. Anger coursed through my veins.

_If I ever got my hands on those dirty cretins._..

I growled. I needed a way to protect Pony and Johnny. The gang was going to have to watch them extra carefully, because I was sure the Socs would be looking for revenge. We were dangerously close to a war...

I sighed. I tried to remember that Johnny was on the couch, and Pony was safely in his room with Soda, who I'm sure was watching our baby like a hawk. The thought gave me comfort, and I tried to sleep. I would need rest in order to stay on red alert to protect my family.

**Suggestions are welcome! Review, comment, or just say hi! Stay Gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! School is killing me! Until the second week of June, my updates will, unfortunately, be infrequent. **

**Soda's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a groan. Thank god it was Saturday; I could sleep in! Suddenly, I felt Pony shift next to me, and last night's events hit me like a train.

The Socs had jumped Pony and Johnny. Johnny almost got another beating. PONY ALMOST DROWNED.

Pony woke up and stretched. "Morning, Pony", I said softly, tousling his hair as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Soda", he croaked. He smirked at me as he asked, "I don't know if I apologized for scaring the shit out of you." I rolled my eyes, "You DID. Before you went to sleep, remember?"

Pony shook his head, "No not from the jumping. The other thing…" He hesitated and I realized what he was talking about.

The reason Pony hadn't been safely home last night was because Darry had hit him. Damn it.

I took a deep breath to steady my anger. "Again, not your fault, Pon. I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" He nodded as I slipped out of bed and strode down the hallway into the living room.

Johnny was sitting up on the couch watching Mickey Mouse when I came in, saying, "Hey, Johnnycakes!" Johnny jumped slightly, but smiled when he saw me, "Hi, Soda. Is Pony okay?"

I smirked, "He's awake in his room if you wanna talk to him." Johnny nodded and walked in the direction I had just come from.

"Soda", Darry called, and I dashed into the kitchen. He was making breakfast, looking stressed and worn out. "Morning", I replied coolly. I decided to just forgive Darry; he was my brother, and had been just as angry and upset as me when we found those Socs hurting Pony.

"How is Pony doing?" Dar asked carefully as he scrambled my eggs. "He's just a little shook up", I assured him, "Like anyone else who was nearly murdered would be."

Darry shivered and sighed, "I'm worried about him and Johnny. Maybe I oughta take off today..." I shook my head, "I won't let them outta my sight, Dar. We can't afford for you to stay home, and Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and I should be plenty to protect those two."

"Protect who from what?" I swung around and grimaced when I saw Steve and Two-Bit walk in the back door. Johnny and Pony came in from the living room and both smiled at the new arrivals.

"Hey, Pony, Johnnycakes" Two-Bit fist-pumped them both as they both mumbled good morning. Johnny and Pony still looked pale and shaken, so Darry came up and wrapped an arm around Pony, who smiled gratefully at our big brother. I wrapped an arm around Johnny and sighed, turning to a very confused Steve and Two-Bit, saying, "We got problems, guys…"

**SORRY! REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE! I PROMISE! STAY GOLD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the writer's block! Inspiration hit! Here's an update! **

**Johnny's POV**

The gang was sitting around the living room, listening intently to Soda telling the awful story. I sat numbly on the couch next to Pony, who was squished between me and Soda. Darry was standing beside Soda, Steve was lounging in a chair, and Two-Bit was on the floor.

When the story was finished, all hell broke loose.

"Those damn…" Steve began calling the Socs every unprintable name in the book. Two-Bit snarled and asked, "Johnny, Pony, are you two okay?" We both nodded mutely, and Pony mumbled, "Like Soda said, he and Darry got there just in time."

Darry sighed, "Now, down to business. Clearly, we need to protect Johnny and Pony. Those Socs will probably be looking for revenge."

"Revenge for what?" a voice came from the door. It was Dally. We all looked around awkwardly before Darry said, "Well…"

Dally looked at us and glared. "What ain't ya telling me? Johnny?" I looked down and mumbled, "The Socs are gonna be looking for revenge against me and Pony."

"Why?", he demanded. Dar sighed and retold the story. Dally didn't react well.

"I'll kill those fuckin…" he snarled, and added a few colorful words after fuckin. Before he could run out the door, though, Darry stopped him.

"Dally, we can't go looking for a fight right now", Darry said sternly. "They don't need more fuel for their fire. If we attack them, we are putting everyone at a greater risk."

Dally looked murderous, "Are we just gonna let them get away with this, then?"

Soda stood up, "Dar and me already took care of the ones who hurt Johnny and Pony. We have to worry about protecting them, but if the Socs attack again, then we counter." Soda wrapped an arm around Ponyboy, who was watching his brother with concern. I guess he wasn't used to seeing Sodapop this angry.

Dally plopped down next to me. "You okay, kid?" I nodded my head at him and tried to smile.

He sighed, "Fine, then. You better be right about them, Dar."

But even Superman didn't look so sure.

**Pony's POV**

As the gang sat around planning strategies for protecting ourselves, I glanced up at Soda, who looked tenser and madder than I had ever seen him. I remember the way he and Darry had come burst through like superheroes last night. If they hadn't… well, I'd be dead and Johnny might, too.

I stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat. Will you come with, Soda?" I turned to my big brother, who smiled sweetly, "Sure, Pone."

When we entered the kitchen, I took a deep breath and asked, "You okay, Soda?" Soda looked up at me, and sighed. "Not really, Pony. My BABY BROTHER was almost KILLED last night, so…" He shrugged and wrapped an arm around me. "You know that me and Darry are gonna be stuck to you like glue for a while, right, kid?"

I sighed. Great…

**I know it's small. I promise it'll get better when school lets out. Til then, I gotta focus more on my grades, but I have a million ideas for the summer! Stay Gold!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! But I had to take care of my more popular stories first! If I get a strong response to this, I'll update more frequently.**

**Two-Bit's POV**

The gang spent all day Saturday and Sunday hovering around Johnny and Ponyboy. There was no way in hell we were allowing the two youngest members of our group to get hurt again.

So when Monday rolled around, Darry had very specific instructions for everyone.

"Pony, Johnny, stick together with Steve and Two-Bit. Don't let yourselves be alone at any point, then come straight home after school, or I'll skin you two."

Both boys nodded sharply, but I noticed that they both looked frightened. I walked up and put an arm around each of them, "Hey, chill, you guys. Stevie here and me got your backs, savvy?"

"We know", Pony smiled warily.

Darry then turned to me and Steve, saying, "You better. You two better watch Pony and Johnnycakes, or I'll do _worse_ than skin you."

We nodded nervously, and Soda walked into the room. He saw our expressions and chuckled, "Chill, guys. Just watch our youngest brothers, and you'll both live."

Soda walked up to Pony and ruffled his hair, "See you later, kid. Watch yourself, you hear?"

Darry nodded and patted Pony's shoulder, "Yeah, keep outta trouble, you dig, little buddy?"

Pony smirked, "Yeah, see ya, guys." He then stood up and followed Johnny, Steve, and me to my car to drive to school.

What I didn't tell anyone was that I had a bad feeling about today…

I regret that now.

**Johnny's POV**

I knew that Pony was as nervous about school as I was. We both kept glancing at each other with anxious expressions.

Wouldn't anyone be afraid in our shoes? We had almost died. Only Soda and Darry had stopped that from happening, and neither of them were here now.

Two-Bit and Steve tried calming us down.

"Seriously, will you two relax?" Steve rolled his eyes, "I know school sucks, but it ain't that terrifying."

Pony glared, "That ain't what we're worried about, and you know it."

Two-Bit placed a hand on Pony's shoulder, "Ignore him. Pon, Johnnycakes, we got your backs. And it would be hard for the Socs to attack you with us around, not to mention the school's other greasers."

We just nodded and headed off to our classes. Before we split, I said to Pony, "Be careful, man."

Pony nodded, "You too, Johnny."

With that we separated.

To be honest, the first six periods of the day were pretty peaceful. I had 2nd and 5th with Steve, and 3rd and 4th with Two-Bit. I only had lunch with Pony cuz he's so smart and I'm so dumb.

But when lunch rolled around, I couldn't find him.

Two-Bit and I grazed the cafeteria, but found nothing. Not that we eat in the café, but we had already checked his locker and the classrooms.

I looked worriedly at Two-Bit, "Where is he, man? He's never late like this."

Two-Bit and I walked outside to see if he was waiting for us, and found a fight going on.

Steve had three Socs down and was taking out the last one. He looked enraged, his nostrils flaring.

I looked at his feet, and saw why.

Pony was unconscious and bleeding.

**REVIEWS! Stay Gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's an update! For you US readers, happy 4****th**** of July! For everyone else… you get an update anyway!**

**Soda's POV**

I was sitting behind the counter, drumming the cash register in boredom, when my co-worker Butch came around the corner.

"Soda, phone for you!" he yelled, and I quizzically walked up to the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"It's Darry. Pony's been at the hospital." My older brother's voice said grimly.

A beat of silence later…

"What?" I exploded, "What's wrong with him, Dar?"

Darry sighed, "Look they didn't explain much. Just that he was attacked at school, and Steve has been suspended for fighting, my guess in Pony's defense. I'm coming to pick you up to go to the hospital, alright?"

I gulped, "Hurry." I slammed the phone and cussed. Like I even had to ask who had harmed my baby brother. I knew who… I wanted revenge.

I sighed. I would at least have to wait until Pon was better. He needed me, and his needs came first. And Steve… well, I was grateful for my best buddy, because if Pony was in the hospital now when he had backup, I didn't want to imagine his condition going into the fight alone.

I shuddered and shook the image out of my head. I told Butch what was happening, he said he'd cover me, and I clocked myself out just as Dar pulled up.

"Let's go" was all I said as I hopped into our truck. "I want to get to my Pony."

**Darry's POV**

When I got the phone call from the hospital saying that Ponyboy was injured, the first thing I thought was, _Those damn Socs_.

I knew without a doubt that they had harmed my youngest brother. And, trust me, they were NOT getting away with it. It took everything I had to stay calm in order to clock out, call Soda, and drive us to the hospital.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as we pulled into the hospital. Soda dashed out of the truck, running head first into the entrance.

I was right on his tail.

The second we entered, we saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny, all sitting in the waiting room.

Johnny noticed us and his face crumpled, "I'm sorry, guys."

I placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "It's not your fault. But what happened?" My eyes flashed to Steve, "What's up with the suspension, Steve?"

Steve shrugged, "I went outside during lunch for a smoke. I caught Pony cornered by four Socs. They were beating on him real bad, so I jumped in and beat their heads in, like you told us to." His face became somber, "I'm sorry I was too late, though."

Soda sighed, "Thanks, Stevie. They could have done worse if you hadn't come I know it." The buddies grinned at each other. Soda growled, "But what happened to the Socs? And what's our little brother's condition?"

"Curtis family?" a doctor came out of the doors and called. Soda and I ran up to the doc.

I said, "I'm Darrel Curtis. This is Sodapop Curtis, my brother."

The doctor shook our hands, "I'm Dr. Eric. I have been treating Ponyboy."

"How is he, doc?" Soda asked anxiously.

Dr. Eric smiled, "Your brother will be just fine. He was stabbed in the abdomen, but none of his vital organs were hit, so he's lucky. He has a concussion, bruises, and cuts, but he'll make a full recovery. You may see him; he's awake now."

We both grinned as Steve and the others came up and said, "Well?"

Dr. Eric frowned, "Only fami…"

Two-Bit cut him off, "That's all of us."

The doctor assessed us, and finally grinned, "Alright, then. Follow me."

We walked after the doctor into Pony's room. Dr. Eric closed the door and left us with our gang's baby.

Pony was awake, and grinned when he saw all of us. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Soda walked up to the bed and said softly, "How you feelin', Pone?"

Pony yawned, "Tired, and the stomache and head hurt. But I'm okay, I swear." He added, seeing how tense we all were.

Two-Bit grinned, "So, Pony, got in a fight in school, did ya? You know Dar will kill ya when we're gone."

I smacked him upside the head, and turned to Pony, who looked nervous, "It doubt it was your fault, Pone. As long as you're okay, I'm good. But I do need to know exactly what happened."

We all watched as Pony sighed, "Well, I was waiting for Johnny and Two-Bit at my locker at lunchtime like I always do. Then I felt someone grab me from behind, covering my mouth and eyes. Next thing I knew, I was outside, surrounded by the Socs from Saturday." His voice broke when he said Saturday.

I rubbed his shoulder as he continued, "The one that I think is named Randy said 'Here's a warning to your greaser pals that nobody beats on us.' After that, they beat me half dead, and I don't know what happened." He blinked, "What did happen to me after I passed out?"

Two-Bit said quietly, "Steve found you, beat the other Socs, Johnny and me found you guys, and Steve got suspended. We all came with you to the hospital, and Dar and Soda came after that."

Pony nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Steve." He sounded shocked, so Steve cracked a grin, "Hey, you herad your oldest brother this morning. I'd take on ten Socs before I'd tango with Darry."

Everyone laughed but me. As the gang started to relax, Soda gave me a glance that said everything I was thinking.

_We'll get those Socs for hurting our baby. They'll never touch him again. _

**REVIEW! STAY GOLD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo sorry, everyone. Here's an update! For those that care, an update for Secrets to the Story on the way!**

**Dally's POV**

Damn it, but the Curtis brothers got the worst luck. I had heard about Ponyboy from Tim Shepard, whose brother Curly goes to Pony's school. I ran to meet the gang at the hospital, and Steve and Johnny, who was outside smoking, nodded when they saw me.

"Yo, how's the kid? What's the stats?" I asked coolly, working to hide my concern. I really do care about who I consider to be my youngest brother, but I gotta rep to protect.

Johnny shook his head, "The same Socs that jumped us Saturday. They cornered him, and if Steve hadn't come, Pony'd prob be way worse." His face crumpled at his best friend's pain.

Steve added, "I'm suspended for saving the kid's ass, and he was stabbed. The others are in his room."

I smirked, "Let's go see him, okay?"

The three of us waltzed into Pony's hospital room. The kid looked pale, but was smiling at Two-Bit, who was fighting with Sodapop about a game of poker they were playing. Darry sat at Pony's bedside, looking tired and stressed, but with a hint of mad rage in his eyes.

_I sure don't wanna be a Soc right now_, I thought. _Dar will attack the first one he finds, whether they hurt Pony or not._

I grinned cockily at Pony, "Hey, kid, what's up?"

Pony grimaced, "I'm real dandy. I feel like skipping around and dancin and singin. Can't ya tell?"

I hid a smile as the gang chuckled. "Wise-ass" I muttered as I rubbed his hair.

"At least you get out of here by Friday." Johnny offered in comfort. "You won't miss much school, and I'll help ya catch up."

"Thanks, Johnnycakes" Pony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about all this, you guys."

"It ain't YOUR fault, Pone" the tone in Soda's voice clearly indicated he was blaming someone. "You and Johnny didn't do nothing wrong, so get that outta your heads."

Pony nodded as a nurse entered the room, "Alright, visiting hours are over. Everyone out."

Darry sighed, "You gonna be okay alone, Pon?"

Pony bit his lip, so Dar said, "I'll stay here for the night, then." Before Pony could protest Darry added, "I wanna make sure you're safe, alright? And I can miss one day of work, so don't sweat it."

Pony scowled but said, "Fine."

We all waved good-bye to them as Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, and I walked out the door. Soda stayed for a second longer to kiss Pony's forehead and say, "Night, Pon. Get better, baby."

As soon as Soda said bye to Darry and walked out the door, he kicked the wall and started screaming every cuss word in the book while we all watched in horror.

Soda then turned to us, "I'll kill them. I swear I'll find those bastards and murder them for this." He stomped down the hallway and out of the hospital with all of us behind him.

Steve finally grabbed his arm, "Listen, buddy…"

But Soda swerved around and glared at Steve, "You listen! NOBODY fucks with my baby brother and gets to walk free. The cops ain't gonna do shit about any of this, so I will. When I'm done, those fucking Socs'll never go after Pony, or any of our gang again."

I watched Soda coolly, "We know, man. None of us are gonna let them get away with this. But Pony needs you, you can't afford to get arrested. Think of your brothers, man."

Soda took a deep breath, "Yeah, guess you're right, Dal."

Steve smirked, "Don't worry. When Ponyboy's better, we'll ALL get a shot at those bastards. Especially you and Dar."

Soda nodded and said, "Alright, I guess we all better just go home and get some rest."

So that's what we all did.

**I know it's short it's a Segway. Next chapter gets into the action. Review, Stay Gold, greasers!**


End file.
